1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for the trimming of hair shafts. More particularly, it relates to a device which will trim an adjustable length from the distal ends of the individual hair shafts and allows for use by both hands. The device allows the trimming of distal portions of damaged hair from hair follicles, while leaving adjacent longer, healthy hair shafts intact. Optionally, it can be configured to impart conditioner or other hair products to the follicles being drawn therethrough or to heat and straighten the hair shafts.
2. Prior Art
Because of the changing styles and the inevitability that the hair on a person's head will grow and require cutting, visits to hairstylists and barbers are a common occurrence in the United States and throughout the world. Hairstylists and barbers are trained in the art of cutting hair at their client's direction using motorized and hand held implements such as scissors and electric clippers.
Occasionally, the person desires a new hairstyle, but more often they are happy with their current hairstyle and only require a fixed amount cut from the ends of the hair shafts. However, one vexing problem occurs whether the hair on a person's head is being cut by a trained stylist of the individual needing the trim or by an amateur. This occurs when only split ends and distal ends of damaged hair are desired for removal.
Split ends and damaged distal hair portions are a constant and continuous result of combing and brushing of hair, sun exposure, hair coloring, blow drying, and other actions of grooming the hair. Split and damaged hair ends have an appearance which can cause the hair to look unhealthy even where the rest of the hair follicle is in perfect condition.
One preferred current method of trimming split ends and damaged hair ends from the rest of the hair shaft, involves a time-consuming process. The hair must be stretched relatively taut using the hand or a comb or combination thereof. Once so-positioned, the stylist must take great care to clip only distal end portions of the individual hair follicles in a delicate trimming operation. An errant cut will yield harsh marks, uneven cuts, and the procedure is fraught with the possibility of accidentally cutting the center portions of healthy adjacent hair shafts yielding undesired results, especially where the person being groomed has very long hair.
Split ends and damaged hair ends are an especially vexing problem in the case of hair shoulder length and longer, in styles worn by women and men. Because of the varying length of the thousands of strands of hair involved from the scalp to the shoulders or below, it is especially time-consuming to try to trim only the distal ends of the hairs, a very small relatively equal amount, while not accidentally cutting mid sections of long adjacent strands. This process is made more difficult when the style of haircut is tapered through the length and just the short ends require cutting to maintain the tapered style.
Because of this tedious process, hours can be spent by professional hair stylists trying to trim the split ends on a person's long hair. Further, because of the delicate nature of the process, it is virtually impossible for a person with long hair to trim their own split ends and damaged hair ends. Such would involve cutting the split ends of hairs on the back of their head using a mirror and scissors which is obviously a task fraught with peril. One slip and their hairstyle could be ruined by cutting some long strands of the hair laying adjacent to the distal split ends or damaged hair ends on shorter hair shafts.
A number of devices have been developed over the years for trimming hair to be used by amateurs and professional hair stylists alike. Such devices attempt to allow amateurs to cut hair into professional looking styles or to enhance the ability of professional stylists by giving them another tool for their trade. While many of these devices address the issue of cutting hair and styling it, few devices address the ongoing problem of split ends and damaged hair ends on the distal ends of the hair shafts. Few provide an easy and dependable means for removing only a predetermined short length of the unhealthy distal ends.
In addition to the problem of split ends, on very long hair, for example extending below the shoulders, even if the ends are not split, all hair does not grow at the same rate and the aged distal hair shaft ends of older hair are often removed as a cosmetic aid to beautifying the head of hair getting rid of frizzy and unattractive hair ends.
To remove such damaged or unattractive hair shaft sections, without ruining the hair style of the individual or causing major change in styling, requires that only the short pieces of the distal ends of the hair shafts be removed. This must be accomplished without disturbing longer adjacent, healthy, normal appearing hair shafts. As with split end removal, this task can be very tedious, if not an impossible task, with the thousands of hairs on an individual's head.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,939 (Smith) teaches a combination of a rotating brush, a comb and a razor blade arranged to cut a broad swath of hair when in use. However, Smith requires many adjustments by the individual using the device and it is intended to cut long sections of hair as determined by the circumference of the rotating brush.
The Smith device, because of its arrangement cannot be configured to cut only a short length of hair from the distal ends of the hair shafts in relatively equal amounts as required to trim split ends and unhealthy or unattractive hair ends. Further, because the brush must be drawn through the hair by hand to rotate the brush, the user is in constant risk of having hair encircle the brush into a tangle or of pulling the device sideways through the hair and accidentally cutting off broad swatches of adjacent hair. Often these razor blade cutters pull the hair to cut, rather than using a shearing action for removal of hair. This pulling may produce a great deal of discomfort for the individual receiving the haircut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,143 (Queen) teaches of a guide for trimming hair whereby a user can taper or feather the cut of the hair from the neckline to the temples. This device, however, requires holding the guide in one hand and the electric clippers in the other. Such an arrangement precludes use by an individual in cutting his or her own hair and requires constant attention and the skill of a stylist or second person to cut the hair on which the device is being used. It would be virtually impossible for a user to cut the hair on the back of his or her own head in this manner. Queen, by its own teaching, addresses tapering and feathering of haircuts rather than just the removal of split ends. Further, it would be virtually impossible without great effort and time to cut only a substantially equal portion from the distal end of individual hair strands while leaving adjacent longer hair strands untouched with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,116 (Stein) teaches of a hair trimming device using a rotatable blade on a comb like guide. This device is, however, designed to cut bangs rather than split ends, and because as taught it requires two hands to use it, it is unlikely that anyone could use this device on the back of the head without the aide of another individual to guide the device. Again, trimming substantially equal amounts from the distal ends of hairs would be extremely time-consuming and require great dexterity if it could be accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,021 (Talavera) is a leap forward in the art and teaches a unique device that accomplishes the difficult task of cutting only the distal ends of the hair strands and can be used by a trained hair stylist or an amateur. The device of Talavera may also be used by a single individual to trim the ends of their own hair. While a leap forward in the art, the Talavera device lacks an easy cut length adjustment and employs a metal rotating blade for cutting which can dull and which may cause concern that hair strands might wind upon it and be cut, or the blade might move off its axle and accidentally cut central portions of hair strands.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for improvement in devices used in the field of hair styling. In particular where cutting split ends and trimming a predetermined section length from the distal ends of the hair shafts is required. Such a device should endeavor to improve on safety of the device where it is powered during use by eliminating rotating metal or other rotating components used for cutting hair strands. Such a device should have structure to allow for adjustment of the length of hair strands removed from hair distal ends. For ease of use, such a device should be employable being held by either hand of a user and in two directions of pull. Such a device should also be easy to use by trained stylists and users alike to easily strip hair ends while minimizing the danger of cuts to adjacent healthy hair shafts.